Finding the Fire
by Sweetpup
Summary: Okay here we go another chapter up, hope you guys all like it and do please review, here it is Bryn disappear comes back with a misson, but you kno i stink at summaried so read for yourself and remember R
1. Disappearing

Beneath the Shadows  
  
~disclaimer: Its very simple this is my first AOS fanfic and because it is a fanfic it is very clear that none of the AOS characters are mine and I did not help created them because if I had I would have made sure they continued to make AOS episodes so please read and review and enjoy!! Thank you~  
Bryn sat up suddenly in her cabin bunk panting and sweaty; she sung her leg out of the bed and took a moment to catch her breath. She needed air, oh god she needed air, she stood up and grabbed her cap and wrapped it around her and made her way out to the cool night air.  
  
As she exited from the galley she looked around, she saw the guys up by the tiller and knew they hadn't seen her, good that's how she wanted it, that's how it had been for a while. Next week would be the mark of the second year she spent here on the ship but it was also the mark of Maeve's second year away from the crew.  
  
Maeve she hated her so much and yet she respected her beside the fact that she had never met this woman. She hated her because she knew that the guys were always comparing her to Maeve and she knew she couldn't cut it. She still respected Maeve because the others did.  
  
Bryn had to calm her self down, she thought back to her dream so much power surrounded her something was going to happen. She inhaled a large amount of the cool air and felt strong magic engulfing her. Something was about to happen, she walked slowly towards the front of the ship as if in a trance.  
  
Sinbad looked up from his position at the tiller as saw in front of him Bryn walking to the front of the ship; she was covered in a golden light that was most unnatural.  
  
"Doubar, Firouz, Rongar do you see what I see?" ask Sinbad  
  
They all nodded and as the stood there they watched Bryn walk to the front of the ship, Sinbad handed the tiller to Rongar because her had a bad feeling. He and Firouz and Doubar walked towards Bryn as the saw her step up onto the rail and spread her arms out and let her self fall into the water. At this Sinbad and the others ran to where she was and had a vision of Maeve only Bryn chose to go. Sinbad ran to the rail a dove in himself he looked all around but could not find her in the calm ocean. He searched for what seemed like forever but finally he got out of the water and realized that she could not be found. As he got out of the water he though, ' wherever you are Bryn I hope you are safe'. 


	2. Guardians

~disclaimer: Its very simple this is my first AOS fanfic and because it is a fanfic it is very clear that none of the AOS characters are mine and I did not help created them because if I had I would have made sure they continued to make AOS episodes so please read and review and enjoy!! Thank you~  
  
Bryn awoke slowly from what she thought to be a dream; she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her cabin that was for sure. The room that she was in was completely white and very airy, she still wore her nightgown but her cloak was gone. She sat up and looked around, on the chair by her bed was a white guzzling dress and her cloak was beside it. She got out of bed and put on the dress, it fit her very well coming down to her feet with sleeves that became large and they went down her arm to be very wide at the end. She made her way out of the room where she was met by a young woman dressed in a pale blue. "Bryn follow met the Guardians wish to speak to you" she said in a misty voice. She turned and slowly began walking down the hall, Bryn followed her through the hall and stair cases that twisted and turned whenever possible it seemed. The walls of the hallways were decorated with large tapestries and images of people moving as if living. The halls were so quite that all she heard was the tapping of the young woman's shoes and her own bare feet padding along the floor. They walked for what seemed like ages Bryn constantly wondering why she was here. They finally reached a pair of large French doors which the young woman pushed open. "You may enter" she said and when Bryn had entered she shut the door on her and Bryn could here her feet echoing down the hall away from the room she now stood in. Nervously she walked forward, in front of her stood a long table with 7 people behind it who were all wearing soft colours. In the middle sat an elderly lady wearing a soft blue dress. She stood as Bryn approached the long table and with a wave of her hand a chair appeared. "Please sit child we have much to discuss" she said standing. "What do we have to discuss, who are you people and why am I here' asked Bryn sitting down, crossing her legs. "First we are the Guardians, we protect the users of magic, good or evil and those few mortals who are pure of heart." "That's really sweet and all but it doesn't explain why I'm here" said Bryn "You are here because Jocelyn suggested you for the job". "What job would that be?" "You are now the a lower level guardian of the elements, earth, air, fire and water as well you will have years of knowledge on your magic and will be better able to control the magic's you posses at the moment" she answered. "If I'm a guardian would I have to remain with you here?" asked Bryn in a very worried voice. "No you wouldn't, you would be a low level guardian and you will return soon with your most important mission you must reunite the four elements" she answered. "Wait I thought I was the guardian of the elements but if there are others why am I here?" asked Bryn "You are the over all guardian but they are the others, they naturally have the gifts of the elements but in order to complete your destiny as the guardian of all the elements. However we will not yet tell you what your mission is and first you have too find the guardian of fire. All that we can tell you is that she is a friend of a friend and is located with in a prison with her master, once you figure out who she is and remember she is fire you will know what you must do" "Wait, wait I never said that I was going to do this, what if I don't want to" asked Bryn "You have no choice, it has always been your destiny, and we never pick the wrong person" "Very well how do I gain these new powers?" asked Bryn. "Follow me and you will be given them" said the lady rising, she walked around the table to where Bryn was. "The process of giving you these powers will take about two months and then you will be returned to the ship that you were on, thought the whole thing will be done with you in a trance much like sleep" the lady then turned and as Bryn followed her she saw everyone of the guardians following. She was lead out a small side door and into a large chamber, in the middle there was a small bed on which she was told to lie on. The guardians circled her and then darkness took her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 2 months later on the Nomad  
  
"Sinbad we have a problem, we're all out of fresh water" said Firouz coming up on Sinbad who was leaning against the mast. "What, yeah that's nice" he said not really listening "did you know Firouz that it's been 2 months since Bryn disappeared and that she disappeared on the same day as Maeve". "Yeah we know, you reminded us last month and after Bryn disappeared" said Firouz, "Sinbad you have to get over her she's dead, gone" "No she's not, I know she's not" "How, how can you know?" "We're connected I would know if she's dead, she not but I can't help but worry, I mean we know that Maeve is safe but Bryn we don't know" "Sinbad, Bryn's a big girl and if she's alive she is quite capable to take care of herself, come on Doubar finished dinner so lets go"  
  
After dinner the guys figured out how to fix their water situation before they went to bed and Doubar and Sinbad took the first watch on a eventful night that would change everything.  
  
~Thanxs for reading and please review~ 


	3. Return

Bryn slowly awoke, keeping her eyes shut to try a sense her surroundings, she felt odd like she was floating on air. She felt power coursing through her veins and knowledge was slowly seeping into her brain and she began to learn things that she had never before known, how ever much to her dismay her passed still eluded her. She slowly began to flutter her eyes open and she became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on the bed in the room she had entered earlier, but around her were coloured lights of blue, white, red, green and gold, but it was slowly fading. As the lights circling her disappeared she notice the elderly lady standing over her.  
  
"Welcome back Bryn, your two months are over, now follow me" Bryn rose slowly and jumped a bit as her bare feet touched the cool stone floor. She followed her out to the large hall and took a seat where she had been two months ago.  
  
"Bryn please stand" She stood and the guardians stood around her.  
  
"Over the last two months you have been giving all the knowledge of the past guardians and it is time that you return to your place. However before you go you must know this your job is to first find the guardian of the fire then you will return here for your next assignment. But first here are two gifts, first the elemental amulet".  
  
The lady placed a gold chain around her neck, on the chain was a gold circle divided into 4 sections each with a different symbol marked in it. A flame, a rain drop, a flower and a small gust of wind.  
  
"And this, staff who have the knowledge on how to use them and once you figure out who the fire guardian is you'll know what to do, remember she is a friend of a friend and is located with in a prison with her master, that is all we can say, now you must go through that door there and you will return to your place, we will see you later my dear" she said.  
  
Bryn turned and walked across the room to the door. She opened it and stepped through, she was falling, bloody hell she was falling and fast, into utter darkness. She looked around and saw some lights reflecting in the water below. She was falling so fast, her dress blowing out behind her and her staff in her hand. She held the staff out behind her and focused all her energy to call on the wind and water. She was now floating on a cloud which was resting on the wave of water. She saw the ship and moved the wave towards it. The wave lowered and she stepped off it gracefully on to the ship before it disappeared.  
  
Sinbad heard a soft thump on the deck and saw a figure clad in white step on to the ship. He nudged Doubar and pointed out the figure. They move as silently as possible hiding behind a few large crates, Sinbad had his knife ready pulled from the sheath on his boot. When the strangers back was facing them, Sinbad and Doubar jumped around and Sinbad grabbed one of her arms and held the knife to her throat.  
  
"Don't move, who are you and what do you want?" asked Sinbad in a harsh whisper, he was answered with only silence.  
  
"Answer him girl or you with pay" replied Doubar  
  
"I'm surprised, you normally are quicker and noticing friend from foe, Sinbad" replied a smooth soft voice that shock Sinbad to the core because it was so familiar but he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sinbad once again.  
  
"It's only been two months and you can't even recognize my voice shame, maybe you'll recognize this" she replied holding up her wrist reviling a rainbow bracelet that began to glow softly. Sinbad dropped the knife.  
  
"Bryn" he whispered backing up slightly allowing her to grab the staff that was leaning against the rail and to turn around. She looked so different and yet so much the same, her eyes still held that sparkling life that he had always loved however they now held knowledge that was just incredible.  
  
"Yeah its me, so you hold a knife to the throat of a friend, what do you do to someone you don't know" she asked very sarcastically.  
  
"By Allah, it is you lass" said Doubar scooping her up in a big bear hug.  
  
"OK Doubar, Bryn can't breathe" she wheezed  
  
"Sorry lass"  
  
"It's alright Doubar, It's alright. Ummm Doubar where are you going?" asked Bryn as he turned around and headed a way from her and Sinbad.  
  
"To tell the others lass, where else?" he said as he disappeared down below.  
  
"Bryn" he whispered  
  
"Yeah Sinbad, I know" she said as she embraced Sinbad for the first time in over two months.  
  
"I've missed you so much" He said as he hugged her back, so tight it was as if he was afraid to let her go, as though she might disappear.  
  
"Bryn, its true, you're back" exclaimed Firouz as he ran over and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Hello Firouz"  
  
~Bryn thank Allah you're alright~ Rongar spoke to Bryn through mind speak  
  
~It's good to talk to you Rongar~ she spoke back giving him a hug.  
  
Dermott then flew and landed on Bryn's arm and after they thought their hellos to each other Sinbad asked the one question that she knew was coming.  
  
"Bryn where have you been? What happened to you?'  
  
How was she going to explain everything and how were they going to take it all and how would they completely understand their part in her assignment?  
  
~HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, you have to wait and review before and I hope this formatting is better~  
  
~Thanxs to everyone who reviewed and please read my other Sinbad fanfic "Can you really accept me?" rated R just for suicide~ ~Luv ya Sweet pup~ 


	4. Disscusions

      Bryn and the crew slowly made their way down to the galley and each of them had so many stray thoughts moving through their heads. Bryn was thinking about how she was going to explain everything to the others, and was trying to figure out how they would accept the news. Firouz was trying to scientifically figure out how it was possible for Bryn to have survived jumping off the ship and how she could have reappeared on this ship in the middle of the ocean with no other ships nearby. Doubar was trying to figure out who or what could behind these, what he considered devilries, what type of magic and whose. Rongar was just being thankful that Bryn was back and that he finally had someone to talk to once again. Sinbad was just thinking  about how great it was that Bryn was back, that he had no need to worry about her like he did Maeve had disappeared. Dermott was just glade that everything was back to the way it had been before. They all entered the galley and sat down ready to hear what Bryn had to say. 

"Ok know how I am to start this?" she asked herself.

"Well lass I've always found the begging is best" said Doubar laughing.

"True,  well times are changing and things are getting darker, over these past two months I've been with the guardians, the people who gave us these bracelets.  Now I have been given the knowledge to find the four elemental guardians and to help them control their powers and be their fifth.  I have all the powers of the elements but I also have the powers of light, dark, blood and the soul. So now we have to go around to the four corners of the world and find the four elemental guardians." She said quickly. 

"So ok we, alright but do you know where these people are and who they are?" asked Sinbad.

"Well I know who we have to find first Fire and that is a friend of yours I believe, someone by the name of Maeve." She said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT Maeve you know where she is? Why didn't you say anything before?" ask Sinbad standing up

"Because I just found out myself and she has been moving around due to the spell but now the guardians are in control with of her movements and I have to find her, she's part of my group and we need her." Said Bryn.

"So where are we going Bryn?" asked Firouz

"South"

"Why south?" asked Sinbad

"Because each element has a direction related to it, Fire, south; Water, west; Wind, east and Earth north; and each element has another power with it, fire, feelings; water, intuition; wind, weather and travel and Earth , mother and love." She said "And I still have to help train these girls to use their powers and not much time"

"Bryn you can't be serious I mean how can you teach them to use their powers when you've always had a lot of difficulties controlling your own? And Maeve has been learning her powers for a long time, what makes you think that she needs to be taught?" asked Sinbad.

"Well I learned a lot when I was gone including how to control my powers and I learned some other things as well but that doesn't matter right now, it'll come into play later on in this little adventure, but although you are right and Maeve does have a fair bit of control when it comes to the powers but there are new ones to come and new responsibilities that she will need not only a teacher and guidance but friends to help her deal, that is what a coven does and I am part of her coven I am the leader and guardian of the elements, I hold the powers that the elements can not, the power of ones heart and soul, the power of blood and of space and time, so I will be here for her whether she wants me too or not, just like I'm here for the others."

"Ok Bryn where is she? How far south?" asked Doubar

"I…I don't know" she replied

"What, you said you knew where she was, how can you not she is?" asked Sinbad

"I know south, look I'm only going to get pieces at a time right now all I know is south, to the island of Fire, but I don't know its location, yet" said Bryn. 

"Well you know more than us, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, go up and get this ship on course for well south" 

"Aye, Aye Captain" said Doubar as him and the others rushed up onto the deck to turn the ship around.  Sinbad and Bryn both stood up.

"So Sinbad I bet it'll be really great for you to have Maeve back soon right?" said Bryn

"Yeah"

"Well I have to do some work and I'm really tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, when we start looking for Maeve" said Bryn as she picked up her staff and opened the door to her cabin. As she closed the door Sinbad quietly said.

"It will be great to have Maeve back, but not as great as it is to have you back now." Sinbad turned and walked back up the stair as and into the cool night sea air.

~HAHAHA another chap done, been a while and I'm sry, got distracted but its done hopefully the next will come sooner and will be longer please read and review and feel free to flame away I like flames gives me inspiration :P so peace out luv ya sweetpup~ 


	5. Disscusions up on Deck

~Disclaimer: the AOS characters are not mine, you know that, because if they were mine they would never have gone of the air. Thanx goes out to everyone for reviewing and it's because of Crystal Raven's desperate plea for more that it got updated a bit faster than normally. This will probably be the last update until the end of August because my family and I are going on a trip and this story won't be with me and most likely wont have access to a computer. I hope you like this and if you have any suggestion feel free to give them~

Bryn closed the door to her cabin and leaned against it, pressing her forehead against the cool wood. "He still loves her" she whispered to herself, "He still loves her". Bryn moved over and placed her staff against the head board, she couldn't wait to get rid of this thing. The guardians were right, she figured out that all needed the staff for was finding the elements and once she had learned all she needed to and again found the elements she would not need this stupid thing, the amulet was another story she needed it to call on the other elements, fire, water, earth  and air.

It was late and Bryn needed to clear her mind. She pulled out a mat to sit on and laid it out before she pulled out a bunch of herbs, some incense and a small crystal. She burned the herbs and incense and sat down cross legged with the crystal held in he hands to meditate.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up on the deck the guys were talking about the events of this evening

"Can you believe that she's back?" asked Doubar

"I know, it's amazing and all that stuff about Maeve it's really astounding" replied Firouz as Sinbad exited the Galley and came above deck.

"Doubar, is everything set? Are we heading south as directed?"

"Yes Sinbad, we are on course, as ell as can be accepted considering Bryn doesn't know where we are going to end up or how to get there"

"Good" said Sinbad, who had stopped listening after yes. Sinbad turned and walked away from the tiller.

Who do you think we will chose? Signed Rongar once he had gotten Firouz and Doubar's attention.

"You mean between Maeve and Bryn?" asked Firouz, Rongar nodded

"Bryn" said Doubar and Firouz simultaneously said "Maeve"

"What?" they said in unison.

"He'll pick Bryn, Firouz trust me, I'm his brother, I know him, those two are meant for each other" said Doubar "look at how they always know when the other needs to talk and what they are thinking and if you don't believe me look at their bracelets"

"Oh no Doubar, look at Sinbad and Maeve how much they are alike, how they hate the other looking at someone of the opposite sex"

"Well Firouz in case you haven't noticed, which I know you haven't, Bryn isn't all that found of Sinbad being with other girls, and remember that boy who was crazy about Bryn, Sinbad didn't take to kindly to that either"

"Yes Doubar but from what I have observed over the years I have come to the conclusion that it is far more likely for Sinbad to select Maeve"

"Firouz, you maybe the Scientist but I know my brother and his heart, he'll pick Bryn, in fact I bet you 20 gold pieces he'll pick Bryn"

"Fine, you're on" said Firouz turning and going below deck as Doubar remain at the tiller while Rongar just laughed and Dermott squawked in the background.

"I personally don't care who the Captain picks", said one sailor "I just hope that they get along, can you imagine them fighting it out with magic? You've seen Maeve and Rumina go at it"

"Well" said another "as me Da said   'tis bad luck to have a wuman aboard' I guess two would be more unlucky"

"Maybe" said the first "but haven' the captain aboard is just as unlucky, look at how much trouble he gets us into as it is mate"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bryn woke up just before sunrise to meditate before getting on with the day. She decided that even though she is a guardian it just wasn't practical to wear a gown. So she changed back into her sleeveless yellow dress, sword and now staff which she would get rid of once she found the other four girls and finished learning everything she needed to know where as the amulet allowed her to call on the other girls elements a little bit, however to control her own powers, blood, heart, soul, space and time she needed nothing to help her. She got ready and left the cabin.

Bryn entered the Galley to hear Doubar snoring and Firouz muttering in his sleep, Rongar must be on Tiller she thought. She walked over and grabbed some bannock bread and snuck out onto the deck with her staff in one hand and the bread between her teeth she managed to open the door. 

The cool sea air was refreshing after the stuffiness of the Galley, she knew that the ship was heading south because she could feel the wind warming slightly and Maeve was getting closer.

Maeve, she was both excited and terrified about meeting this woman. 

At this point Bryn, who was standing at the side of the ship, heard the door from the Galley close. Sinbad who had just come up on deck walked towards Bryn and came to stand based her. 

"So we're heading in the right direction?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"Good, do you think it will be an easy journey?" asked Sinbad looking away from Bryn and out to sea

"Sinbad, when has anything we've done been easy?" she asked, Sinbad chuckled and replied.

"True Bryn true, Bryn do you… Bryn" he asked when he heard he gasp slightly. He turned to wards her and saw that she had dropped the remains of her bannock in the sea and her eyes were glowing golden.

She was grasping her staff tight in her hand and the golden glow was moving down from her eyes and up surrounding her body as she muttered "he knows, he knows NO… HE KNOWS". This caused Bryn to collapse and she would have gone over board if Sinbad had not grabbed her first, he knelt down with Bryn leaning against his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered "He knows where she is, I know where she is he's after us, trying to stop us, it wont be an easy journey, he knows, he knows" and she sagged against Sinbad's warm muscular chest knowing that they were in for an adventure. 

~WOW there is another chapie hope you like it again I have to thank all of you who reviewed I love you all

Crystal Raven- thank you for your plea it I hope you like this

Sylphide- Thanks for reviewing even though even though you are not that found of Bryn

Aset- I've posted more and I hope you like it

Jd-dax- I hope that you like what I've added 

Lilika- haven't heard from you for a while but thank you for being my very first reviewer in this fic and I hope that I will hear what you think of what I've added

Thera- I believe I fixed the formatting and I hope you like the rest

lollie- Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. 

Thanks everyone and for your reviews love ya Sweetpup~


	6. Land approching

Wow, I am so sorry it took me this long to update but school and all and trying to find a job ugh. So I hope you like this

It was three days after Bryn had figured out where Maeve was and the Nomad had been heading south at a rapid speed with Bryn trying to help as best she could. With the aid of the amulet, Bryn had been able to speed up the wind enough to move them ahead by at least two days. Now, under Bryn's orders, the ship had slowed down and was approaching an island called the Isle of fuego.

Bryn stood at the bow of the ship wrapped in her thoughts and she was enjoying the calmness and peacefulness she felt with the wind blowing through her hair. She was so relaxed that she did not even hear Doubar coming up behind her.

"Hello Bryn"

"Oh Doubar, I'm sorry I never heard you coming" replied a startled Bryn. 

"Bryn, Sinbad wants to know if we are still on the right course"

"Doubar" she said with a look of frustration but the corner of her mouth had a slight smile on them, "you can tell Sinbad that we are still on the same course we were 10 minutes ago when he last asked, and we are still on the right course". 

"Alright Bryn I'll tell him" said Doubar chuckling to himself.

"She must be really important to him, considering how often he's checking to make sure we're on the right course," Bryn said

"Well she was important to all of us but for Sinbad, she was the first female that he felt close to at all since Leigh"

"Still" Bryn said gloomily, "He must care a great deal for her"

"Well, Bryn we all do," said Doubar as he turned and walked away.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Bryn whispered to herself thinking that only the wind heard her.

~What are you afraid of my friend~ asked Dermott as he flew down and landed on the railing beside her?

~Oh Dermott, it's just you~

~Yes Bryn it is I, but tell me what are you afraid of? ~

~Afraid that Maeve will return and everything will change, that the crew will compare me to her as I know they already do, that you'll return to her and ignore me as I'm sure the others will~

~Bryn you are my friend I could never leave you~

~Not even for your sister~ Bryn questioned with a slight smile appearing on her face.

~How…~

~I have my ways Dermott, I know more and knew more than anyone gave me credit for~

~I knew that Bryn, I also know you're not as weak as many believe but I didn't know you knew that~

~Well people can surprise you, and I hope they surprise me by not doing as I suspect, even though I know they will~

~Bryn I can tell that you've been hurt in the past, somehow but things may not be as bad as you seem to think they are~

~maybe from your birds eye view Dermott but from us grounded people it's not so great~

~Bryn…~ 

Sorry Dermott, I sense a change in course, can you fly south east and scout ahead for a island~

~For you Bryn of course~ said Dermott as he flew off.

"Sinbad change course to South east" Bryn yelled with out turning towards the tiller, where she knew that Sinbad still stood.

Sinbad stood beside Doubar who he had just turned the tiller over too, he did not know why, but he had felt that getting to this island was something that he had to do, him and Bryn.  He had finally felt that they were close enough to let Doubar take over on tiller, not that Doubar would have given him much of a choice.  Sinbad watched Bryn standing at the bow of the ship, the sea breeze blowing through her hair and all he could think of was how beautiful she was.

 _No stop  you can't think that, it's Bryn, Maeve you have to think of Maeve you are suppose to think of her not Bryn, you Promised Maeve to stay with her forever. But Bryn, Bryn is everything that you ever wanted and you know, why won't you admit it? Maeve you can not like this, you cant leave her like this, you're just about to get her back, you cannot leave her like this. What am I going to do, how am I going to deal with both of them on this ship._

Sinbad's' mind was racing  and before he knew it he was down stairs in his room writing out his thoughts as fast as his hand could go, not that he could read his own writing, he had never been one for penmanship!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bryn saw a shape forming over the horizon and could tell from the feel of excitement that was now buzzing about the ship that everyone else onboard saw it too. She could feel their excitement in finding the island that held their dear Maeve and Dimdim and not once did she receive and "Good job Bryn, we knew you could do it" or a "We never doubted you". The shape was now becoming clearer, an island with mountains and hills, and the tallest mountain was smoking, clearly a volcano. The sun that was now setting gave the island a fiery red appearance, Bryn had a feeling that tonight was not the night to step onto that island.

"LOWER THE ANCHOR" she cried, sailors all around her stopped what they were doing and stared at her in shock, "I MEAN NOW". With that everyone rushed into action, and Doubar came storming over to her.

"Bryn lass what is going on, there is plenty of day light left for us to go ashore" said Doubar running up to Bryn.

"Doubar the is something on that island and it is not safe to be there, on that island at night, and I think that it is far to late to go there" said Bryn

"But Bryn I'm sure…"

"Doubar, I'm sorry I know how important Maeve is to all of you but I will not risk you or the entire crew on a fool hearty mission, if I thought for one moment that Maeve or Dimdim were actually endanger I would not hesitate to go onto that island at any time of night to save them, but trust me they are NOT endanger and I will not risk all of you for one or two people."

"Bryn we need to get them back" said Firouz coming up beside Doubar.

"I'm sorry Firouz…"

"Well its ok, EVERYONE GET THE BOATS READY" said Firouz.

"FIROUZ, I'm sorry that you don't trust me and my judgement, I mean I know that I'm not Maeve and up until now have not been able to control my powers but Sinbad did give me authority onboard and I say that we wait no ifs and or buts about it. I want the anchor down NOW" Bryn snapped before she turned away and marched below deck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_There we go another chapie, again I am soooo  sorry that it has taken soo long to update, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you will review both good and bad feed back_

_LUV_

_Sweetpup _


	7. What to do?

Disclaimer: Not mine, Duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firouz stormed down, through the galley, passed all of the crewmembers who stared in complete confusion and right into Sinbad's cabin. Firouz slammed the door shut and caused Sinbad, who was lying on the berth to jump up in surprise of their abrupt entry.

"Sinbad you have to control of this ship again" said Firouz in complete annoyance

"What are you talking about Firouz?"

"Bryn!" said Firouz 

"What about Bryn" asked Sinbad "I've missed something!" he whispered to himself

"Bryn, she taking over the ship, we're so close to the island where Maeve is and Bryn said that we have to wait until tomorrow morning"

"But why? She must have a reason," said Sinbad

"But Sinbad what does it matter if she has a reason or not, we can handle anything, don't you want Maeve back?" he asked

"Of course I do Firouz but if it's going to endanger other members of the crew…"

"But it won't, Sinbad there has never been a problem that we couldn't fix or get through"

"Dimdim"

"But we're almost through that" said Firouz "look if it's dangerous for us to go on that island than isn't it dangerous for Maeve and Dimdim to be left there?"

"You're right Firouz, but only Doubar, Bryn, Rongar, you and I will go, go tell Doubar and Rongar to prepare a long boat. Where's Bryn?"

"In her cabin, why?"

"Because while you go and get the boat ready I'm going to go get Bryn from her cabin so we'll all be ready to go," said Sinbad as he walked passed Firouz, out the door and down the hall to Bryn's cabin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bryn sat at her small desk where she had been reading one of Maeve's old books about spells and all different potions when a knock came at her door.

"Come in" she called finishing the page that she was on as Sinbad entered.

"Hi Bryn"

"Hello Sinbad"

"Bryn I've been talking to Firouz…" he was interrupted by a snicker that came from Bryn interrupted him.

"So he told you that I wouldn't let anyone go onshore tonight"

"Yes and frankly I don't agree with us not going which is why I'm having us go on shore"

"WHAT! Sinbad you can't be serious, people could be hurt going onshore it's not safe"

"Bryn it's only going to be the five of us, Doubar, Rongar, Firouz, you and myself going onto the island"

"Sinbad you can't be serious I'm telling you what I think is best, we should not go on that island until morning"

"Bryn I am the Captain and you are not, we are going on to the island to get Maeve back and that is that," said Sinbad before leaving. Sinbad made his way up on deck with Bryn on his heels and exited the galley going up onto the deck where Firouz, Rongar and Doubar. Sinbad walked over to them and Bryn knew that no matter what she said Sinbad would insist on going forward, that's just how important Maeve was to him. Bryn only wished that he felt that way about him. 

~Hey I know this is a short chapie but I hope that you like it 8D, its just a lead up to the next which I hope will be longer

         Luv Sweetpup~


	8. The forest

~disclaimer: It's very simple this is my first AOS fanfic and because it is a fanfic it is very clear that none of the AOS characters are mine and I did not help created them because if I had I would have made sure they continued to make AOS episodes so please read and review and enjoy!! Thank you Hey here comes something else, whether you like it or not, well that's up to you to decide so do let me kno wont you chow~

Bryn sat in the long boat as the guys steered them to shore, despite her warnings the captain had insisted on the crew going ashore, or at least the five of them, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, her and himself. The sun was close to setting maybe half an hour to an hour until it would. Bryn closed her eyes and listened to the waves lapping at the side of the boat, the ors splashing and the wind blowing swiftly , she pulled her cloak tighter around herself trying to keep in the warmth knowing that this would be one of the last moments for a while that she would be able to relax.

Bryn felt a jolt as the boat hit the sand bottom; she opened her eyes and like the others jumped out of the boat into the shallow water. The guys pulled the boat farther up the shore while Bryn walked up scanning the scene in front of them.

"So, Bryn where is Maeve?" asked Sinbad as he came up beside her looking at the forest that was in front of them.

"There" she said pointing to the far southeast where a large volcano stood, looming in the distance. Bryn started walking into the forest. "It's the quickest way and we don't want to be here for too long," she said as she entered. The others followed her into the dark gloom. The forest was dark and gloomy, large trees hovering over the crew, their roots sticking out of the ground. It smelt of age and damp wood. 

The group walked through the forest for what seemed like hours in silence, occasionally someone would say a little bit but never really started much of a conversation because whenever they tried Bryn would shush them. As they continued farther into the forest, it continued to get darker and darker.

"I know I've said this before but this place really gives me the creeps," said Doubar once again.  

"Yeah you and me both Doubar, I knew we should have waited until morning" said Bryn as she paused to lean on her staff waiting for the others to catch up to her.

"What do you mean Bryn its fine out here, a little creep but …" said Firouz before being cut off by a large CRACK. 

"What was that?" cried Sinbad as the four men all pulled out their sword at the same time. Rongar made a few hand motions pointing to the left, where the sound came from. Bryn moved closer to the point of origin that the noise had come from stopped at turned around to face the guys who had their back turned to a green figure flying at them, long green claw like finger nails outstretched.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Bryn, the guys turned and the creature hung in mid air. "Get out of the way" she said. All four of them ran out of the way and over to where Bryn stood, one arm out stretched.

"Bryn are you doing that?" asked Sinbad.

"Yes, I'm slowing down time, Rongar" she said, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead. "Give me one of your daggers". She held out her other hand and Rongar placed one of his small throwing daggers into it. She concentrated on the dagger and it began to glow a soft golden colour surrounded it. "Here Rongar, aim to kill!" Rongar took the dagger and flung it at the green creature hitting it in the chest. The creature seemed to die in slow motion as it disappeared into dust. As the creature died, Bryn jerked backwards and would have fallen if it weren't for Doubar and Sinbad who both grabbed one of her arms and stopped her from landing hard on the rocky ground.

"Bryn, are you alright?" asked Sinbad

"Yeah" she said panting a little bit, "using the magic took more out of me than I thought it would." 

"Sinbad it's getting later perhaps we should stop here for the night," suggested Doubar.

"Good idea" Sinbad agreed lowering Bryn to sit on the ground, "Rongar, Firouz get a fire started, Doubar see if you can find anything around here to eat".  Once he had dispatched the others into their jobs, he turned back to Bryn. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked the worry clearly etched on his face.

"Yeah fine Sinbad, don't worry about me" she spoke aloud adding in her mind _I know that you have other things on your mind that are a little more important to you, like your precious little sorceress Maeve. _

"Okay if you say so but Bryn don't wear yourself to thin, if you get tired just let us know we don't want to risk losing you", internally he added _I don't want to risk losing you._

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay only if you're sure" he replied before rising to help the others make camp.

Doubar had returned and little while later with a few rabbits in his hand that he had either found or killed himself, despite what most people would think when they saw Doubar he was really the best hunter on the ship, only Rongar coming close to his skill, but cooking now that was his best skill, he could make a fine meal out of nothing. They sat around the fire after eating no-one asking about the green monster, no one saying anything until finally Firouz had to break the silence, "Hey do you guys remember how mad Maeve used to get when someone would caller a witch?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Sinbad chuckling, "could never figure that out, I mean she is a witch, she has magic"

"No, she isn't a witch," said Bryn softly staring into the flickering light of the flames

"How so, I mean she has magic doesn't that mean… doesn't that mean that she is a witch" asked Firouz, who had seemed to go completely back to his normal self now that they were on the island.

"No, a witch is someone who has magic internally, someone like me who when needed can call on that magic, its someone who has magic running through their veins like blood runs the veins of everyone. No Maeve was not a witch, she was a sorceress, someone without magic running through them but still can call on magic, they need to be trained to tap into the around them, the world is full of magic and anyone can tap into, only most don't. Sorceresses and sorcerers know how to and can do that. They also do not like to be called witches or warlocks; they take it as some kind of insult"

"Why?" questioned Sinbad

"I don't know, maybe because witches and warlocks aren't exactly looked highly on, most people think us evil, I really don't know you should asked her when she gets back, maybe then we'll know" she said and then once again silence ruled the fire. 

"I think its time for all of us to gets some sleep, I'll take first watch, then Doubar, Rongar, Firouz and Bryn can take the last shift," said Sinbad, he got a few "okay" and a silent nod from Bryn as they all settled down for the night

"Watch out Sinbad, that green guy, he… well he wasn't alone, there's more of them out there" he heard Bryn say before she settled down, "Goodnight Sinbad".

"Good night Bryn" he whispered back. 

~~~There we go another chapter, sorry, it took so long and that the chapter is so short, its just things have been really really crazy and every time I sat down at the computer, I only like got 5 lines written before I had to go so sorry about the wait. In addition, I thought that this would be a good place to leave you hehehehe. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't SHAME. LOL just kidding but please do leave a review the more encouragement to get writing the fast I will write so please R&R Luv all of ya

  Sweetpup~~~  


End file.
